The instant invention relates generally to electrically powered aircraft and more specifically it relates to an electromotor helicopter.
Numerous electrically powered aircraft have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include motors which receive their power from a power supply carried within the aircraft. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,368,630; 3,937,424 and 4,709,882 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.